


Bad Timing

by Bethlykitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethlykitten/pseuds/Bethlykitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would really love to hear what you have to say about my writing! Let me know if you liked it in the comments, please!</p></blockquote>





	1. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love to hear what you have to say about my writing! Let me know if you liked it in the comments, please!

Be John --->

You absently smack at your alarm to turn it off, having been jarred from a very pleasant dream. There was a new boy at your school, One Dave Strider. 

With his blonde, almost white hair, sunglasses, and Texas drawl, you were having problems denying your growing attraction. You pull yourself out of bed and hurry to get dressed, not relishing the idea of missing the bus again. 

With your backpack in place and your hair styled, you make your way downstairs, being sure to keep an eye out for any of your fathers pranks. you stop by the kitchen briefly to grab a granola bar and an orange, ignoring the large cake sitting on the counter. 

You head for the door, hurrying so you can catch the bus. The bus ride is uneventful for the most part, mostly spent daydreaming about the boy in your language arts class.

The day seems to drag on as you wait for that class with him, the only chance you ever get to see him. When your fourth period finally rolls around, you go right in and take your seat, only one row away from Dave. 

You force yourself to pay attention to the teacher and soon find yourself lost in the lesson. After you finish the assignment she hands out, you find that you have about 10 minutes left of class. With a self-indulgent sigh, you begin to think about steamy dream that you had last night.

The main character, of course, being the gorgeous boy sitting in class with you. You glance his way for a split-second to find him staring at you. You look around quickly to see what could have possibly got his attention.

When you come up short, you just shrug and go back to daydreaming.

Be Dave --->

While you appreciate the attention Egbert is giving your dream self, it's really quite distracting. You stare at him, unable to believe he's actually thinking what he is. 

It's hella embarrassing, especially in the middle of class. You're granted a brief respite when he tries to figure out what has attracted your attention.

Be John again --->

You can't help but notice that he's still staring at you. What's with this guy? You jump a little when he snorts in amusement, as if you had asked that aloud. 

Wonderingly and almost as a joke, you think to yourself (and maybe Dave) 'If you're a mind reader, cough now'.

You turn bright red when Dave almost dies of a coughing fit next to you. No way. NO. It couldn't be. You scold yourself for daydreaming about him, panicking internally. 

"Shit" you hiss to yourself.


	2. In which dreams become reality

Be John--->

You studiously avoid his gaze, extremely embarrassed, and lurch from your chair as soon as the bell goes off. You hurry as fast as you can into the hall, ready to leave the school already. You aren't sure you can handle any more school today. You pull your hood over your head and book it for the door, your books held close to your chest. 

Be Dave--->

You watch as Egbert heads for the door as fast as he can, and you can't help but smirk. He's dorky as hell, but ridiculously cute, you think. And he apparently thinks you yourself are pretty attractive. You grin wider, and decide to follow him. Screw school, bro has already taught you all this shit anyway. These are just refreshers and its boring doing the same things over and over. You flash step through the mob of students, keeping your eyes on that boys back, and watch him disappear through the double doors. You quickly exit them, keeping out of his sight, and start following. 

Be John--->

You head down the sidewalk, your books to your chest and your mind racing. You aren't sure how you could ever face school again, not after today.. Too embarrassing by far. Maybe you could switch out of Dave's class? You'd have to have a really good excuse.. And that would mess up your whole schedule. Maybe you could just... Not think about him? Would that even work? You sigh and climb the steps to your house, still lost in thought.

When you reach the door, you fumble with your keys and end up dropping them. As you lean down to pick them up, someone clears their throat behind you and you jump, your books flying out of your arms. You whirl and spot a blonde headed, red shirted boy with shades a few paces away from your steps. Your face immediately heats up and you hide it as you hurriedly pick up your books, managing to stutter out,

"O-oh, h-hi Dave what are y-you doing here?"

You gulp and quickly unlock the doorknob

Be Dave--->

You can't believe how adorkable this kid is as you watch him scramble to get all his books in order, his face beet red. 

"I thought maybe you might wanna talk, seeing as we both already know why I'm here"

You watch as he nods mutely, a look of fear on his face. The poor kid thinks you're gonna hurt him! 

"Now, now, let's calm those thoughts. I'm not going to give you a pounding like you seem to think" 

You smirk, because no, you're not gonna give him a pounding... Not with your fists at least. He opens the door and ushers you in and you look around the small, yet cozy home. There seem to be harlequins everywhere and photos of him and his father, as well as his father and his grandma. The whole house seems to smell like nothing but cake and you take a deep breath. 

"Nice place you got here Egbert" 

You glance over at him and he just sorta pushes past you, motioning for you to follow him to his room.

Be John--->

You seem to be having trouble breathing and you push past Dave, motioning for him to follow you because this is most definitely a conversation you don't wanna have to explain to your father. When you get to your bedroom, you take your time putting your school things away, not even looking at Dave unless you have to. He seems patient enough, for the most part and when you finally close the door and sit on your bed, he flops in your computer chair as if totally at home. 

"S-so, uh... You can um... Read minds?"

"Darn tootin" he replies, giving you a lazy grin.

You clear your throat and rub your face.

"I-i'm really sorry about what uh, wh-what you heard me thinking about at school, I swear I didn't um. I didn't think that was.. I didn't know"

You end quietly and stare down at your feet. You can hear him move closer to you and when you look up, he's right in front of your face. 

"Egbert, man you need to chill..."

He reaches up and slowly removes your glasses, running his hands gently over your face. You suck in a breath and your eyes shut a bit involuntarily but you quickly open them again and look up at him. He has a slight smirk on his face and he leans in towards you and you know exactly what his intentions are, as you let your eyes slide shut again.


	3. Holy Shit is this actually happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incomplete and I'll update it once I get into the writing spirit and can actually produce something that isn't inane, useless dribble from writers block. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Your heart is pounding like crazy and you're not sure if it's nerves of your libido but you're ridiculously lightheaded as you lean in to kiss this goddamn adorable boy on the lips. He makes a little gasp in response to the gentle pressure of your lips on his and you kiss him just a bit harder, scooting yourself closer. 

You twine your fingers in his short messy hair and give him the hottest kiss you can possibly imagine, a small groan escaping your own mouth at this wonderful fire filling your veins.


End file.
